K W T I A G
by jesswolf22
Summary: Kagome was turn into a gargoyle. so now she is going to America. [been adopted]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyle's

And i just want to say thanks to Dark Priestess66 who beta this storie and fix it up for me.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was once a normal fifteen year old girl then my life changed, when I fell down a well on my family's shrine grounds, Broke a powerful jewel; meeting some of my very best friends, have half of my soul taken from me from a past life, killed an evil hanyo. I did that then my life just got a lot stranger. I was turned into a gargoyle by my first love. So, I'm tuning sixteen and I'm a gargoyle, my little brother and my son are coming with me to find a way to turn me back to normal.

So my next journey is to go to America to find help. so I hope everything will work out for Sota and Shippo and me. Oh before I forget my mother is good friends with a guy name David Xanatos and he is coming to get us but he does not know what happen to me so I can't wait to see his face when he sees his godchild looks so odd.

in America

Ring, ring, ring

"May I speak with David Xanatos?" Sue asked

"No he is busy right now, may I ask who's calling." Owen answered

"Oh my name is Sue Higurashi, I'm David's friend, who may I ask am I speaking to?"

"My name is Owen Burnett and I'm Mr. Xanatos' personal assistant. Why don't you leave me a message and I will give it to him?"

"No, I'm sorry; it is very important and I can only trust him so I will call again so tell him Sue called." Sue answered

"Wait just leave your phone number and I will make sure, he will call you back have a good day miss."

"bye." Sue stated before she hung up

Hmm, I wonder who she is and was she telling the truth about knowing Mr. Xanatos? I will see now. Owen thought to himself as he picked up the phone to call for David. but he walk in.

"Did I receive any messages Owen?" David asked

"Yes, you did one from Ms. Sue Higurashi she wanted you to call her back. she claimed you were a friend of hers." Owen answered

"yes I'm her friend Owen, so why did she call? David asked

"She wasn't willing to answer, Sir. " Owen replied  
"Alright, Owen you may go home. I will call Sue." David ordered

"but sir if you don't mind me asking how do you know in Asian woman?" Owen asked

"I do mind. Xanatos snapped, "but I will tell you anyway we grow up together. that's all I will tell you."

"okay sir by then." Owen walks to door and shuts it behind him.

I will call Sue now. Xanatos thought going into his office.

in Japan  
ring, ring, ring

"hello, Sue" David greeted when the line was picked up

"oh, David is that you?" Sue asked

"yes, what's the matter? David replied worried about his friend and her children

"Something bad has happen to my daughter and I know you have a lot science and stuff at your business I that you can help her." Sue explained

David: well what happen.

"I don't want to tell you over the phone. so well you help us?" Sue asked

"Yes, I will. will you be coming with us?" David replied

"No, but my son and grandson will." Sue answered

"when did Kagome have a child and why was I not told about it sooner? David asked shocked that his god-daughter had a son,

"Relax, David; he's not Kagome's real child so don't come out here and start yelling at your god-daughter." Sue answered

"well good, I'll be glad to help out Kagome. See you soon, Sue." David replied

"Thank you, bye David and tell fox and Alex, we miss them." Sue stated

"I will and goodbye." David answered then he hung up the phone. He sat back against his chair, puzzled,

I wonder what happen to Kagome the last time i heard she disappeared on her fifteenth birthday and she was getting sick a lot. I should let fox know that I'll be going to Japan to get Kagome, Sota and Kagome's son that will shock Fox but then Alex will have a playmate. I will try to help my goddaughter out and Kagome's child will have some one to play with. but I will have to do something with the gargoyles. I do not want them to scare my guests. so I will just have to tell Goliath to keep his clan in the upper place of the castle.

Who should kagome be pair with it has to be a male gargoyle


	2. Chapter 2

**There just three things i just want to do before the story.**  
** 1-I just want to say thanks to Dark Priestess66 who help me with this story.**  
** 2-I want to give thanks to all of you that has given great reviews. **  
**White Hunter **  
**Aryabloodlust**  
**Guardian Sakura **  
**917brat **  
**wachutu**  
**moga**  
**Princess Gakoshi **  
**rankagi **  
**kagome13cdj **  
**3-The pairing so fair **  
**kagome+Goliath 3**  
**kagome+Brooklyn 4**  
**Elisa is going to be pair with Koga**

The Multi-billionaire walked up to the tower where the leader of the Manhattan Clan slept, just as the sun was setting, covering his face to avoid debris as the stone figure came to life. "Goliath, I have something to discuss with you."

Goliath felt suspicious of his sometimes ally, "What do you need, Xanatos?"

Xanatos wondered how he should phase this right enough that the Gargoyle wouldn't take offense, better to get straight to the point. "I have come to tell you that your clan cannot enter the lower levels of the castle."

"Why?" asked Goliath slightly confused as to the reason of not being allow into the castle.

"On account of my godchildren are coming; I will be receiving Kagome,

her younger brother Sota, not to mention her son. I do not want you or your

clan to frightened them away." Xanatos explained.

"My clan will not disturb them." Goliath agreed

"Excellent; I must be leaving now." Xanatos replied turning to leave.

Goliath jumped from the tower to explain to his clan of the new order of things for the given time.

Xanatos walked into the living area of his castle, telling Goliath had be easier then he thought it would be, now he had to tell his wife. He found his wife sitting on the sofa reading a novel,

"Fox, dearest" Xanatos called getting his lovely wife's attention.

"Yes, David?" replied Fox

"I wish to tell you something." Stated Xanatos sitting down beside Fox.

"What do you need to tell me?" asked Fox puzzled by her husband's statement.

"Sue just called and something has happened to Kagome." Explained Xanatos

"Well what happened to Kagome." demanded Fox, she heard stories and had come to love the girl.

"Sue did not say the only thing she said was that she did not what to tell me over the phone." Replied Xanatos

"That is very odd. Something really bad must have of happen to Kagome, if Sue

does not even want to tell you over the phone. So what else did she say?" Fox stated concerned for David's goddaughter/

"she asked me to help because she knows I have the best scientists." Xanatos responded, even he was confused.

"What? Why a scientist and not a Doctor. This is really off. Think it must not have anything to do with Kagome, not being sick at all? " asked Fox

"I don't know, Dear. Kagome has been sick for a long time, for Sue just ask me

to get scientist is odd." Xanatos replied

"David, do you what me to get the jet ready for you." asked Fox as she stood up with Xanatos,

"Yes, Well when you are doing that I will say good night to Alex." Xanatos replied "Oh Fox, I also need to tell you that Sota is coming and Kagome's son."

"What do you mean son?" Fox raised an eyebrow in question

"Fox do not worry, Kagome adopted him," Xanatos answered.

"Okay, Now go to your son." ordered Fox as she left to see about the jet.

David walked out of the living area to go to the nursery where Lexington was watching his son Alex, sometimes he thought the green gargoyle slept in the nursery to be with Alex.

"Lexington, thank you for watching my son, but I have to talk to him now." Xanatos was getting irritated from explaining three times in a row.

"What is up that you have to talk to him now?" asked Lexington looking up at the human.

"Go ask Goliath. Now leave! " snapped Xanatos

'What's his problem?' thought Lexington as he turned to the child "Bye Alex,"

"Bye Lexington." replied Alex

"Alex," Xanatos called as he sat down on the steps above Alex's bed.

"Yes daddy." replied Alex as he walked over to his father and sat down on his lap.

"I will be going to get your cousin Kagome and Sota and I will bring

a playmate for you when I come back." Explained Xanatos,

"Who is he?" asked Alex, he wanted someone else to play with during the day.

"He is Kagome's son." Answered Xanatos

"What is his name?" questioned Alex

"I did not ask. " replied his father

"Oh well, bye daddy have fun." stated Alex.

Xanatos tucked his son into bed and left then, going to the hanger when his private jet was at.

"Thanks you, Fox; for getting my jet ready." Xanatos stated as he stood next to his wife.

"Well just get Kagome here so we can make her better." replied Fox

"I will bye love." Promised David as he kissed her goodbye.

Meanwhile is Japan, the last traces of the night are fading,

"So mom did you call David?" asked Kagome, she stood in the kitchen talking with her mother

"Yes I did." replied Sue

"So when is he coming?" questioned Kagome

"He will be here soon." responded Sue

"so you did not tell him what happened did you." Kagome stated

"No, Kagome." replied Sue

"Good, I want to tell him myself." Kagome explained.

"So are you and the others already packed?" asked Sue

"Yes! and thanks mom for being here for me." answered Kagome, there ready wasn't much that she could pack seeing as her school uniform wouldn't fit her new form.

"I will always be here for you." Sue replied gently worried that her daughter may not return to her normal self.

"Will I am going to the well house it is about time?" asked Kagome as she turned for the door

"Have a nice nap, sweet heart." Sue replied.

"Hey grandma will mom be okay?" asked Shippo, he was quite as his mother and grandma were speaking.

"Oh Shippo, I did not see you. I do not know Ship I just do not know." replied Sue as she watched though the window as Kagome walked into the well house to sleep.

"Do you think your friend can help?" asked Shippo

"I think he can, and even if he can't then she will have fun visiting

with her Uncle." answered Sue

"But they're not family." stated Shippo

"Well that is true, Shippo but David has always thought of Kagome as his

niece, and he is even Kagome's godfather." explained Sue as she covered a yawn with her hand she and the others had stayed up with Kagome just to keep her company.

"oh ok. I am going to bed now." Shippo stated as he turned for Kagome's room where he slept now

"Sota!" exclaimed Shippo as he got upstairs to see his uncle.

"What is it Shippo?" asked Sota

"It is time for bed." Shippo replied

"Hey Ship do you want to see how sis is doing?" asked Sota

"But she already turned to stone." answered Shippo

"I know ship, I still like to see if she is ok." explained Sota

"All right." agreed Shippo,

The sun has risen and in the well house the two children had found a stone gargoyle

however, the gargoyle was different she had long wings that look like snow and

long onyx hair with a jade peony in it, but the oddest of all was

how the skin's appearance on the stone was ice blue, Also it

had the most enchanting kimono on it was the shade of the green with

just a little bit of white. and on her neck was a pink jewel necklace. This

is Kagome once a human and now a gargoyle.

"Look Shippo." pointed Sota

"Oh Sota, mom looks beautiful, but she looks so sad." Shippo replied with tears in his jade colored eyes.

"Do not worry uncle David will fix her. If not, then they're most be  
other gargoyles out their right." Sota stated as he hugged the little fox child to him.

"I do not know they're not demons so I cannot say but I hope so for mom's sake." Shippo replied then they turned around and went back into the house and to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

****

There just four things i just want to do before the story.

**1- I do not own Inuyasha and also i don't own ****Gargoyles**

**2-I just want to say thanks to Dark Priestess66 who help me with this story.**

**3-I want to give thanks to all of you that has given great reviews. **  
**Shell, moga, ****Jaz, ariel, sara, Tyler, Shauna, Jackalin Marie Hodkinson, kagome13cdj, keane5. **

**4-The pairing so fair **  
**kagome+Goliath 8**  
**kagome+Brooklyn 8**  
**Elisa is going to be pair with Koga**

David Xanatos walked onto the heliport where his private jet was waiting.

"Hello Mr. Xanatos" greeted the pilot "We are ready to fly."

"Good we are going to Japan." David replied.

"Yes sir." The pilot acknowledged.

'Don't worry Kagome I am coming and everything will be all right.' David thought as he boarded the plane.

In America still

On top of the castle stood Goliath thinking of how to tell the others what Xanatos told him than came Lexington yelling.

"Goliath what's going on with Xanatos? He tells me to go and ask you what is happening?" Lexington asked.

"Lexington; I have to inform you and the others that we are not to go On the bottom part of the castle" Goliath replied, looking at his younger brother.

"So what's so important that he had to tell Alex in secret?" Lexington stated.

"Xanatos is leaving. He just wanted to say good-bye to his son." Goliath responded.

"Well still he didn't need to yell at me." Lexington muttered.

"It is time to tell the others so come on let's go." Goliath ordered.

So Goliath and Lexington went to find the others, but they only found Angela, Hudson.

"Father what's the matter?" Angela asked as she saw the expression on her father's face, she was worried something happened.

"What is the problem, Goliath?" Asked Hudson.

"Angela, Hudson where are the others." Goliath asked.

"They are flying right now." Replied Hudson.

"I will tell them later then" Goliath stated "Xanatos wants us to stay up here."

"Why father?" Questions Angela.

"Well he is bringing guest and one is here for help. So he does not want us to scare them." Goliath explains.

Well, who are they?" Asks Hudson.

"Only thing I know is two are his godchildren and the godchild's son." Goliath answers.

"Is that all father?" replies Angela.

"Yes." states Goliath "let's fly now."

The three gargoyles take off to patrol the city for the night.

In Japan

"Mr. Xanatos it is time to land." the pilot stated over the intercom

"All right." Replied David

"Well Mr. Xanatos I hope you enjoy your flight" state the pilot once they landed as the doors were open,

"It was all right and get everything ready for my guest. I will be back in a few hours." David replied

"Yes sir." Stated the pilot as he went to over the return flight list.

'I haven't been in Japan in along time, I just can't wait to see my Dear friend and Kagome and Sota again and now Kagome has a kid. Hmm, I Just wonder what could of happen to her. David thought as he stood still for a few minutes then shook his head, Well it's not going help anyone by just standing here and just thinking so it time to find out. Now where have I put my keys oh I remember in my pocket. I love my black sport car so it is time to go to the shine.

David thought as he got into the driver's seat, Japan was the only country where he didn't have a limousine yet, so he will just have to drive himself.

At the shrine after David was complaining silently about walking up all those steps, he stood in the empty courtyard of the Shrine grounds looking for someone to explain to him what was going on.

"Sue, Sota, Kagome where are you?" David called out as he walked toward the main house. Hmm that is odd I know they can hear me so why did they not answer me?

"Oh hello." greeted the young fox demon seeing a human he didn't know,

"Yes, who are you little boy." David asked, looking at the small child who appeared to be around six or seven years old

"My name is Shippo and if you looking for grandma and uncle Sota, they are sleeping." Shippo replied,

"You must be Kagome's little boy then." David guessed

"Yes and you must be David nice to meet you." Shippo replied.

"You can call me Uncle David."

"Ok."

"So can you tell me where Kagome is?" David asked, still looking around for his goddaughter.

"Well I'd show you but you have to promise not to freak out." Shippo answers worried about his new uncle's reaction to Kagome's appearance.

'Why would I freak out?' Thought David.

"Momma wanted to tell you, when you got here but I guess you will see. But she is still asleep and won't wake up until tell sun down. And so she sleeps in the well house." Shippo continued.

'What is she doing there that is odd what does he mean by won't wake up Until sundown it can't mean no that's not possible.' "I want to see her now?" David replied.

"Ok just follow me to the well house." Shippo agreed then was he lead the way to the Well House.

"If I think I know what happened to Kagome and I hope I'm wrong." mumbled David not knowing about Shippo's acute hearing.

"Why did you mumble Uncle David?" Asks Shippo.

"I'm just thinking Shippo lets go." David replies cautious now They come upon the well house when David opened the door, he look inside he was shocked but he had a bad feeling what Shippo said about Kagome being asleep until sun down this wasn't his idea.

'I can't believe it my godchild. The girl; I always thought of as a niece is a gargoyle. Whoever has done this to her is going to pay, I will hunt them down. I will pay the best assassin to make them pay no one messes with my family and gets away with it.' David thought as he stared at Kagome's sleeping form.

Shippo look at David's face all he saw was nothing but anger and hated. "Uncle David, are you mad at momma because you do not look happy?"

"No Shippo, I could not be mad at her" David replied forgetting the fact of his great nephew being in the room with him.

"So why are you mad?" Asks Shippo.

"I'm mad at what happened to her and who did this to her?" David explained.

"Oh I understand now." Replied Shippo.

"So who have done this to her?" David asked not really sure if the child would know.

"It was momma's first love Inuyasha but do not worry he is gone now." Shippo answered anger in his eyes at the thought of Inuyasha betraying his mother.

'So he is gone.' David thought

"Shippo, do you know what type of spell he use?" Asks David

"No I'm sorry." Shippo answered "Do you want to go inside the house or wait for momma to wake up?"

"I will wait for Kagome to wake up. Why don't you go back in the house? And tell the others I'm here." David answers.

"Okay, see you later then." Shippo stated then run back to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha or gargoyles

I want to say thank to DarkPriestess66

for all her help she has give to me on the story.

For my reviews I what to say thanks to moga, Guardian Sakura, kagome13cdj, angela

Pairing so far is

Kagome + goliath is 9

Kagome + Brooklyn is 9

So far it is a tie so keep on voting

There is also a poll on my profile for the pairing it will end when Kagome meets the gargoyles. So you still have time.

Shippo has made it to the door to the house with laugher in his eyes.

He upon the door and exclaimed, "hi grandma."

"Yes Shippo" Sue replies with a yawn.

"Is Sota up yet," asked Shippo.

"No Shippo, he is still sleeping," replied the still half asleep grandmother.

"Oh grandma, I got a surprise for you, and it is in with the well house."

Stated Shippo with laughter in his eyes.

Oh Shippo that is not funny, you should not be making jokes about Kagome."

Sue chastised,

"I did not say it was about my mom now did I." replied Shippo, now seeing that this wasn't the time to play jokes on his grandma.

"What. You left someone with Kagome?" Sue asked, not liking someone was in the well house with her transformed daughter

"But you know him." Shippo stated

"Shippo just tell me." demanded Sue

"It's Uncle David," Shippo replied then laughed

"That is not funny and you scared your grandma." Sue stated with a sigh of relief

"Sorry, I will let Sota know Uncle David come" Shippo stated he began to walk out of the kitchen

"Wait why do you call him uncle Shippo?" Sue asked,

"He asks me too." Shippo answers

So Shippo left to go wake Sota.

'_So you finally came. Oh no, what does he think. My friend has never_

Seen anything this odd in his whole life.' Once she realized than she

Stated to run to the well house.

At the well house

"Kagome, do not worry I will do my best to make everything better. And

If by the chance I can't turn you back there are others and they will

Keep you safe." David stated to the his sleeping goddaughter

Outside Stand Sue listening with tears in her eyes. She knows her

Friend would help. So she walk back to the house she did not want to

Interrupt her friend talking to her daughter who was still stone.

Back with David

'_I need to call fox to tell her what's going on. Also so she can tell_

Goliath that he and his clan can come down and for them to help

Kagome.' thought David as he reached for his cell phone, he pressed speed dial to call his wife.

In America

Back at the Xanatos castle part mansion

Ring, ring

"Hello David." greeted Fox as she saw the number on the caller id,

"I have urgent news to tell you." stated David

"What is it? And what did you find out about Kagome?" asked Fox

"You won't believe me but Kagome is a gargoyle. And she was turn into

One by her first love." David explained

"Oh no what are we going to do?" asked Fox,

"I do not know fox. If we can't turn her back. She went be alone." David answered

"So how should I tell Alex?" asked Fox?

"I figured you will just think of something." replied David

"Ok I will tell him something, anything else." Fox stated

"Yes tell Goliath, he and his clan can come down also for when I get

Back for them to help Kagome. One more thing, call Owen for me and

Tell him to get every Asian spell book he can find for me." David requested

"Alright, bye love." Fox agreed,

"Good bye fox I love you." David replied,

The sun just set when Xanatos hung up he look towards Kagome, when the stone skin started to fall to the floor.

Kagome look up and to her surprised her godfather the person she use to

Call Uncle David when she once so young and naive. She wish she still

Could call him that but she does not want to look weak. So she says with

A sad voice. "Hello David, I see you came a little bit early then expected.

I hope I did not scare you."

"What do you mean scared me you couldn't scared a flea. And do not

Call me David. It is Uncle David to you, young lady."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes and asks "how can you accept me.

I'm not human any more?"

David walks to the girl he thought as a niece and gives her a hug "you always be Kagome in my eyes."

Then Kagome asks "why did you not scream when you saw what happening?"

"I know about gargoyles so do not worry. You did call for help but

Science is not going to help you." David stated breaking the news that he couldn't help Kagome with science.

"How do you know?" Kagome asks

"A little red headed bird told me" David answered

"Shippo talks too much." Kagome sighed,

"He is cute, where did you find him at?" asked David

"I will tell you when we get back to America, but I think mom is

Probably are wondering what is taking so long." Kagome answered

"Well let's go to the house so we can get you and the others so we can go." David agreed

"You don't want to stay a little bit?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I will make sure Sue comes to visit you and the others" David answered, the sooner they got back to the Castle the faster he could start finding a way to help his niece.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Gargoyle's

I what to say thanks to darkpriestess66 who beta this story for me.

Also thank's to all that has Review Arwen, Lizzie, Lauren, Misty, Mary, Alisha, Corina, Yura, Koto, Shizune, kelly, coen, Pandora, sango, brit, Hinata, lady death, lil'blake, Michelle, Renee, Avalon, Jared, Stephanie, cassie, Shannon, aaron, lil bit, Samantha, sookie, Keiko, tohru, trinity, Zoey, Lina, rayne, Steph, Lark, Kia-chan, moga-wachutu, jen, judy

And the winner for Kagome is Brooklyn

Now who should Angela be with?

Broadway or Claw.

Fox walked to her son's bedroom thinking how she was going to inform Alexabout Kagome, he has only seen picture of her and talk to her on thephone but he adores her, so will it break his heart or will he thinkKagome is cool now, Fox made it to her son's bedroom door she knock onit. Then she spoke "I need to tell you something."

"What is it mommy? Alex asked is it about Kagome."

"Yes it is. She was turn into a gargoyle." Fox answered,

"Like Mr. Talon." asked Alex

"No sweet heart it was not done by science." Fox explained

"Than how can someone be turn to gargoyle mommy?" ask Alex; who wasconfused about how can someone become gargoyle without science.

"By magic." answer fox

"Oh like Puck does, Right mommy." Alex questioned

"Yes Alex" answers Fox.

"Well do not worry mommy." Alex stated, which made his mother look at him in confusion.

"Why?" asked the confused Fox

"Lexington and the others will take care of her like they do for me sotell daddy not to worry." Alex replies

Fox left her son's room with hope in her heart and also wonder how herson got so smart in just a short amount of time he's only sixyears old. But Fox know it want be as easy with Goliath and his clanso she is glad they are still asleep so she will call Owen now andthen tell Goliath and the others later.

The phone in Owen's private quarters within the castle started to ring.

"Hello; this is Owen Burnett speaking." Owen greeted

"Oh Owen, I am so glad, you answered." Fox stated

"What is the problem? Mrs. Xanatos." Owen asked "Owen, David went to Japan for his godchildren." Fox answered

"I did not know that Mr. Xanatos has godchildren so is that why thelady call? For help or something." Owen asked

"Yes Owen it is; they are good friends" Fox replied

"So what does Mr. Xanatos need me for?" Owen asked

"Oh the reason I called well it about Kagome. David's goddaughter wasturned into a gargoyle." Fox explained

"Are you making a joke Mrs. Xanatos?" Owen asked "Because that is not funny."

"No I am not. And David what you to find every Asian spell book that was made." Fox responded,

"So I have to find Asian spell books I did not know that some peopleout in Asian know about gargoyles, also how to do magic." Owen stated "Well I have an idea maybe there are Asians gargoyle out in Japan."

"Well if there are then this girl was turn by someone who meets them what I thought." Fox replied "We will tell David when he gets back and thanks Owen."

"Well this is my job." Owen replied, after all he was bound to serve Xanatos.

The other side of Owen, the one who was known as Puck thought '_So Xanatos' goddaughter was turn into a gargoyle I cannot wait to meet her. But I just have a feeling there is no way to turn her back. Some people should not play with magic._

Night has fallen on top of the castle Detective Elisa Maza stood waiting, who sohappen turn around to see Fox walking up the steps?

"Hello, Fox why you just came up here for?" Ask Elisa with suspense in her voice

"I need to tell Goliath and others something" Fox answered

"Does it have to do with your guest if it does they know to stay awaythey're not stupid." Elisa asked,

No Elisa my husband just call, Kagome is turn into a gargoyle by her first he asks me to tell them they can come down and for them to helpher out!" exclaimed Fox with tears and worry in her eyes just thinking whatthe poor girl must be going though.

Elisa did not say anything she was to surprise to.

But when this was going on Goliath and the others already have awakenedand were listening.

Goliath was shock that someone will turn someone into a gargoyle buthe will take her in.

Hudson just wonders what that poor lass must have gone though.

Bronx just wags his tail he was just happy someone new was coming.

Lexington was upset how someone can do it to a young girl.

Angela was happy that there going to be another girl but she feels sadfor the girl.

Broadway just thought, '_I will show her all the cool places to go watchmovie's and when she comes I will make my best meal for her and herfamily._'

Brooklyn was worry for the girl she did not know how to do anythinglike a gargoyle. So we will have to teach her everything.

Goliath finally decided to speak, "Fox was what you were telling to Elisa the truth?"

"Oh I did not notice you and others have awakened. And yes." Fox answers "So please I know you still do not trust me or my husband but my son believes you will help Kagome out." "Do not bring Alex into it" yelled Lexington.

"If you want our help for the girl we will help. But do not use your son." Goliath stated giving Lexington, a look that said 'I will deal with you later'

"I was not Alex just told me not to worry and I can trust you." Fox defended herself.

"Well you can and sorry but after all the stuff you and Xanatos pull onus will you know it is hard for us to trust you." Goliath apologized

"I know and I am sorry and thank you and for your clan for taking in Kagome." Fox replied "I must go now and call David."

After Fox left the others turned on Lexington,

"Lexington that was mean." stated Elisa,

"I have to agree with Elisa." Angela seconded,

"Why Angela." Lexington asked, confused to why the two females were turning on him.

"Because she is worry for the girl; Lexington and she spoke without thinking." Angela replied, She wasn't in the clan long enough to understand, the reasons for not trusting the humans who gave them back their home after the Clock Tower was destroyed.

"Well I still do not trust her or Xanatos but I will not hold it against the girl she does not know what happen." Lexington muttered.

"I agree." Elisa stated "So Goliath how do you think we should help her? And who will teach her what.""I will teach her how to fight if she what's to learn. Brooklyn canshow her how to glide and Hudson wills teach her are history of ourclan." Goliath answered making plans for their newest clan member.

"Farther what can I do?" Angela asked seeing as she didn't have task set.

"Just be her friend." Goliath answered, "It should be easier to befriend her since you were raised by humans."

"Elisa, I heard you got yourself a boyfriend, is he good to you?" asks Angela, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, I did, I just met him, he is sweet and caring, but he alsoknow how to fight." Elisa replies.

"Hey so he is a cop." Broadway asks

"Oh no, Broadway." Elisa answers.

"So what is he?" asks Brooklyn

"He writes books about myths." Elisa replies

"Why does he know how to fight if he writes books?" ask Angela

"He was taught to when he was young boy." answers Elisa, she glances at her watch, and "I have to go. It time for my shift if I do not show up then Matt will start looking for me."

In Japan

Kagome and David walk to the house to tell Sota and Shippo to getready and for them to say goodbye to their mom and grandpa.

"Hi mom I am up." Kagome called then added, "and I brought someone along."

"I know Kagome." Sue replied coming from the kitchen, "Hi David, how are you doing?"

"Sue come here and gives your best friend a hug." David replied

Sue and David hug.

"So David do you think there anything that can be done for Kagome?" Sue asks. "Hello mom I am still here" Kagome complained,

"Oh dear I forgot, this matter is not for children." Sue stated

"Buts it's about me and I'm not a child." whined Kagome,

"I'm your mother and your still a child in my eyes so go upstairs get yourbother and son why I'm talking to your uncle." Sue ordered.

Kagome left.

"You will never change, Sue." David laughed

"Thank you. So please answer me." Sue stated

"I will do my best but I do not know what spell was use. But I need toask you something." David stated,

"What is it?" asked Sue

"Did you know about gargoyles?" David asked, slightly wondering how his friend wasn't terrified of Kagome's new form.

"Yes David, I do also know about Clan Ishimura they are old they're fromthe Feudal times." Sue replied, she lived in a Shrine, Of course she would know about other shrines and their legends.

"So it would not surprise you if I tell you there are others then." David stated

"No." was his reply

"Ok I just what to ask you one more question did Kagome's first loveknow about Gargoyles." David asked.

"Yes David. He wanted to make Kagome suffer the way he did." Sue replied, betrayal in her eyes, she often thought of Inuyasha as a second son.

"What do you mean?" David asked interested

"Inuyasha had a bad life and he was getting more envious how luckyKagome was. But he was also use to by his first love. I mean I feelmad at the boy but also have the pity for him. For once he cast thespell his first love kills him." Sue explained, "Well Sue, I do not feel sorry for him he deserves what he got." David replied,

Upstairs with Kagome and the boys

"Hi Sota, Shippo." greeted Kagome,

Both boys ask at the same time.

"Hi sis how was your sleep was it peaceful?"

"Mom, did you enjoy your rest?"

"Yes thanks for asking, it is time to get ready." Kagome replied

"We know sis, and do not worry everything is ready to go." Sota explained

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well Shippo met someone that you know and he says he and his friendwill help pick our stuff up and carry it down." Sota replied enjoying the fact Kagome didn't know who they were.

"Oh Shippo, who are they?" ask a very exited Kagome

"It is Ginta and Hakkaku." Shippo answers

What you find them but where is Koga?" asked Kagome

"In America" answer Shippo "He is a writer."

"So did he marry Ayame?" Kagome asked

"No, she ran off with some other wolf from her tribe." Shippo replied

"Oh poor guy I hope he finds someone." Kagome stated, "So where they?"

"They are already have are stuff down stairs. Grandma knows and so diduncle Sota, so did we surprise you?" asks Shippo

"Yes you guys did." answers Kagome.

"Well sis lets go down stairs to meet your friends." Sota stated

"So where are they are hiding and why did I not sense them." Kagome asked as the three of them went downstairs.

"Oh they have to." Shippo stated

"Why?" asked Kagome

"Because its demon law." Shippo shrugged, a lot has changed with the demons in five hundred years.

"What is that?" Kagome asked, was this the reason she couldn't sense any demons in her era.

"For them to live on earth and not another world they have to looked human." Shippo explained,

"But I'm not human." Kagome stated.

But you're not a demon there is a difference. You do not spit fire or use plants for an attack and yes, you can still use your miko powers but it not demon powers so you're not under their law." Shippo explained,

"So why don't they come after you" Kagome questioned

"Because you hide what I am." Shippo pointed out.

"Oh I see but what if there's some trouble and they have to go demon." Kagome nodded

"That is the only time but it has to be life and death." Shippo responded. They went downstairs,

"Do you think it is wise?" David asked, worried

"Do not worry." Sue replied she turns to Kagome "Have fun sweetie."

"I will come on guys." Kagome replied and as she walked toward the grounds of the shrine.

"Ginta, I hear her." Hakkaku stated.

"I do to." Ginta seconded

"Hi guys." greeted Kagome, as she walked up to the two wolf demons

"Our sister look at you, we are so sorry." stated Ginta with guilt in his eyes

"It was not your fault and I heard about what Ayame did." Kagome replied

"Yes but do not worry Koga met someone good." Hakkaku Stated

"Hi Shippo and Sota are you ready to go now." Kagome asked

And they both reply

"Just waiting for mom and Uncle David to stop talking."

"Just waiting for grandma to stop talking with are ride out of hear."

"We will carry the bags out and put it in the car just tell us which one." Ginta stated

"It's the black sports car." Shippo yell with excitement.

David turn his head then ask sue "why the boy yelled about my car?"

"Oh David do not worry so much about your car and Shippo was onlytelling Kagome friend's where to take there bags." Sue replied "Oh Kagome did they tell you"

"Yes." was Kagome's answer

"Sue, what you mean about that" David asked.

"Oh don't worry David, my grandson found Kagome's friends so they offer to help out." Sue answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry author note

K W T I A G It has been adopted by Xireana Everdark I will delete K W T I A G once Xireana Everdark have post all them.

Sorry I did not post it sooner.

If you what to know why I put it up and when I did just ask and I will tell you.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

jesswolf22 


End file.
